This invention relates generally to pneumatic conveying and, more particularly, to developing spacing between parts during pneumatic conveying.
Volat et al U.S. Pat. No. 4,131,320 discloses a conveyor device for conveying thin articles, such as assorted sizes and weights of mail, wherein equally spaced, oppositely disposed converging nozzles with rectangular outlets are formed substantially flush with the conveyor surface. As such, jets of pressure fluid issue from the outlets to provide a hovering height beneath the mail, and an axially longitudinal velocity component of fluid substantially equal to the rated progression speed of the articles of mail.
Hurd U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,975,057 and 3,999,806 each disclose multiple circular lift holes and upwardly angled directional slots formed in a convey or deck for issuing air under pressure for elevating and propelling aligned cartons or cup shaped articles along a predetermined path.
A general object of the invention is to provide an improved apparatus and method for pneumatic conveying of small plastic parts through enclosed tubes or tracks.
Another object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method for pneumatic conveying and separating small plastic parts through tubes from an off-line orienting and feeding device to a form, fill and seal packaging machine.
A further object of the invention is to provide an air mover arrangement including inner and outer box-like segments, wherein four adjoining slots are formed in the inner segment, and an air inlet is formed in the outer segment in communication with one of the slots, and with converging passages formed through the walls of the inner segment from oppositely disposed slots therein.
A still further object of the invention is to provide such an air mover arrangement, wherein the converging passages function as high velocity jets to produce axially induced air to draw fitments into the air mover and then to accelerate or xe2x80x9cshootxe2x80x9d same out of the air mover, creating a separation between adjacent fitments while being blown through an interconnected tube.